


Cupcake

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Baby Showers, Baking, Family, Humor, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't expect to end up in this position...but he'll take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/gifts).



Sam Axe didn’t come to this situation looking to fall in love. And he certainly didn’t plan on ending up with the woman he considered an enemy. 

Yet here he was, decorating cookies for her baby shower. That the baby was his and that he and Michael were actually sharing the duty of raising the little one. He was kind of honestly excited about the prospect. 

Michael peered over his shoulder as he arrived, a bag filled with confetti in his palm. “Sure you don’t want to buy them?”

“Homemade is way better, Mike,” he replied. “Hey, if you’re going out back, take these.” He shoved to huge platters of brownies into Michael’s hands.”

“…Thanks so much, Sam,” Michael sighed, mock-staggering to the back door. When he got to the threshold they saw her simultaneously – Fiona, wearing white, wearing those impossible heels, drinking tea with Michael’s mother.

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Michael asked.

“One of a kind,” Sam said, taking a huge bite out of one of the still-undecorated cookies in his grasp. “Thank God.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Burn Notice, which is the property of NBC/Universal. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
